neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Psycho Rangers
The Psycho Rangers are fictional villains in the Power Rangers universe that appeared in the television series Power Rangers in Space and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. They were evil counterparts of the Space Power Rangers and served under Astronema and later Deviot. Although various evil Power Rangers had made numerous appearances in previous Power Rangers series, the Psycho Rangers are the first recurring evil Rangers in the series as well as the first evil Rangers to be independent villains (previous evil Rangers were merely tools of other villains). Also, unlike other evil Rangers, each Psycho Ranger was given a distinct personality. Although they're much stronger than the Power Rangers, the Psycho Rangers are not good at working together as they are prone to in-fighting. History The Psycho Rangers were a team of five evil Rangers (six in "Five of a Kind"). They were found to be in the possession of Astronema, who would employ them to battle and destroy the Space Rangers. Astronema connected their powers to that of Dark Specter, intentionally causing him a great loss of power every time they battled. Astronema planned to use this to her advantage so that she could destroy him and usurp his position as leader of the alliance. Unfortunately for her, the Psycho Rangers were impatient and unwilling to follow her carefully laid schemes due to their bickering, and were destroyed by the Space Rangers before Dark Specter was destroyed. The Psycho Ranger team consisted of Psycho Black, Psycho Blue, Psycho Yellow, Psycho Pink and their leader Psycho Red. In their first battle with the Space Rangers, the Psycho Rangers read their minds, learning each of their fighting styles and creating their own unique fighting styles designed to counteract the Space Rangers'. However, due to this technique they had to fight each of their Ranger counterparts (Psycho Red had to fight the Red Ranger, Psycho Blue had to fight the Blue Ranger, etc.) and so T.J. discovered a way to confuse them by mixing up the colors, using a chessboard complete with figures for each of the Power Rangers and Psycho Rangers. The idea was a success and the Psycho Rangers proved easier to handle, but unfortunately for the Power Rangers, the Psycho Rangers were still deadly enemies when this strategy was used, more so then they expected. So for the next battle, thinking the Psychos want to be picky about who they fight, T.J. decided to spray all the Power Ranger figures blue with a can of blue spray paint, that way, they could confuse the Psychos about which color Ranger to take out first. In battle, the Black, Blue and Yellow Psycho Rangers wielded their own warped variants of the weapons belonging to their Space Ranger counterparts. The two exceptions were Red (who wielded a black sword called the Psycho Sword which was similar in design to the Astro Megazord Saber, as opposed to his own version of Andros' Spiral Saber) and Pink (who carried the Psycho Arrow, a long black bow that fired energized arrows, as opposed to her own version of Cassie's Satellite Stunner). Each of the Psycho Rangers' bodies hid their true, hideous "Psycho Monster" forms, and the first of these was revealed when Psycho Pink was severely beaten in battle. While the Psycho Rangers usually revealed these forms when they were on the verge of defeat, it has also been shown that they can willingly change between their Ranger and Monster forms at any time. In addition, they can choose to enlarge themselves or remain human-sized when in Monster form. The Psycho Rangers can also disguise themselves as humans to blend in with the civilian population in order to hunt down their enemies more effectively. Psycho Red Psycho Red was the leader and the most powerful of the Psycho Rangers, as demonstrated when he faced all five Space Rangers in battle without aid. He was also the most impatient of the Psycho Rangers and became more and more frustrated when Astronema would not let them destroy the Space Rangers. Though each Psycho Ranger wanted to destroy their Space Ranger counterpart, Psycho Red was the most obsessed with doing so – even jeopardizing nearly successful plans. His monster form was that of a fire monster. Psycho Red was destroyed by the powered up V3 Missile attack from the Mega Voyager. He was portrayed and voiced by Patrick David. Psycho Black Psycho Black was created as the evil counterpart of the Black Space Ranger. Of the five, he was the most level-headed and least rebellious. He wasn't too happy with Astronema's strategy, but followed her orders because he was afraid of being destroyed if he rebelled. He tended to disagree with Psycho Red, finding him too irrational. He stopped Psycho Red from killing Andros at a time when Red was refusing to obey Astronema's orders, angry that Red wanted all the glory for himself. Psycho Black's Psycho Monster form is a rock monster who can use a rock-like tentacle. He was destroyed by a V3 Missile Attack from the Mega Voyager. He was portrayed and voiced by Michael Maize. Psycho Blue Psycho Blue was designed to destroy the Blue Space Ranger. He had a seemingly unstable and insane personality. On one occasion, he beat TJ so hard that TJ had to be put in intensive care aboard the Megaship. Over time, his obsession with his counterpart got the better of him, to the point where he refused to give up when he faced five Blue Rangers (the other four main Rangers had re-coloured their costumes to mimic the Blue costume.) He rushed into battle, taking out four Rangers, but was eventually overpowered by the Blue and Silver Rangers. His Psycho Monster form is a crystalline ice monster with freezing powers. Psycho Blue was destroyed by the Winged Mega Voyager's V3 Missile Attack. Blue is notable for being the only Psycho Ranger who didn't speak while in Monster form during Power Rangers In Space. He was also the only Psycho Ranger who turned into his giant monster form via getting zapped by Astronema's Satellasers. The others were able to grow on their own. However he is the only Psycho Ranger to be fully destroyed in "Power Rangers In Space" in Psycho Ranger form and to end up exploding as others were only damaged to the point where they only fall to the ground and thus turning into their Psycho Monster form by decision while Psycho Blue did not receive the chance; this would explain Astronema requiring the Satellasers to turn him into a monster. (Although it is shown he can willingly turn into his monster form in the episode "Ghosts in the Machine".) He was voiced by Wally Wingert. Psycho Yellow Psycho Yellow was the loner Ranger - she did not participate in battle as much as the others did. She preferred to let others do the dirty work while she claimed victory. She even double-crossed Psycho Pink, using her for her own scheme. Psycho Yellow was also able to infect the Mega Voyager and force it to fight against the Mega Winger and Delta Megazord after transforming into a computer virus. Psycho Yellow was a reptilian hornet-like monster, and was destroyed by the energy that was absorbed from the Psycho Monsters' attack, which was then used to fire an ultra-charged V3 Missile attack. She was portrayed and voiced by Kamera Walton. Psycho Pink Psycho Pink was the least fleshed out of the Psycho Rangers, though at times she appeared to be the most aggressive of them. When Astronema decided the Psycho Rangers would take on one Space Ranger at a time, Psycho Pink was selected to fight first. However, she went in a secret alliance with Psycho Yellow that ended abruptly when Yellow betrayed her. The Pink and Yellow Space Rangers used this to their advantage and defeated Psycho Pink. In her monster form, Psycho Pink was a plant-like monster, and was destroyed by the Mega Voyager's V3 Missile attack. When the Psycho Rangers returned in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and were destroyed again, Pink was the only Psycho to survive, and then launched a new attack to claim the Pink Ranger powers. She managed to destroy the Pink Space Ranger's morpher with the Savage Sword, and while Psycho Pink fought the Space and Galaxy Rangers in their Megazords, the Pink Galaxy Ranger managed to destroy the Savage Sword and save the Pink Space Ranger at the cost of her own life. She turned into her monster form again and was finally defeated by combined efforts of both the Astro Megazord and Galaxy Megazord. She was voiced by Vicki Davis. Psycho Silver Psycho Silver, while technically not a Psycho Ranger, was really Zhane, the Silver Ranger, in disguise. In "Five of a Kind", while the main five Power Rangers were all dressed as the Blue Ranger (which in reality was T.J.) to battle the other Psycho Rangers, Psycho Silver fired bolts from his personal weapon, a Psycho version of the Super Silverizer, before slashing all five of them. When Psycho Ranger removed his disguise and revealed himself to be Zhane, he morphed into his true self, and all four of the other Blue Rangers removed their disguises as well, revealing their true colors. While it took an Astro Axe and Super Silverizer attack to take down Psycho Blue to begin with, as mentioned above, Psycho Blue was ultimately defeated by the Mega Voyager and Mega Winger. He was portrayed and voiced by Justin Nimmo, who also portrayed and voiced Zhane. Appearances "Rangers Gone Psycho" The Psycho Rangers first appeared when they attacked Angel Grove while disguised as the Space Rangers, and revealed their true identities when the real Rangers confronted them. A battle ensued from which the Psycho Rangers emerged victorious after scanning the minds of their respective counterparts. Later, they returned to the city and started searching for the Rangers, using the unique sound of their communicators. They eventually captured Zhane and locked him up in an old library. The Space Rangers used a decoy to distract their evil doubles, but the Psycho Rangers realized what was happening and prevented the Space Rangers from rescuing Zhane. The Psycho Rangers beat the Space Rangers once again, by combining their energies into one massive attack. The Space Rangers were spared once Astronema forced the Psycho Rangers to retreat because, unbeknownst to them, she had devised a plan to strip Dark Specter of his powers with the Psycho Rangers as her pawns. "Carlos on Call" Psycho Red eventually went after the Rangers himself, but Psycho Black stopped him. From that moment on, Astronema decided that only one Psycho Ranger would attack at a time, starting with Pink. "A Rift in the Rangers" Psycho Yellow offered to help Psycho Pink capture Cassie so they could drain her power, but used the distraction created by Psycho Pink to claim the Yellow Ranger for herself. Psycho Pink was enraged and the two engaged in battle, allowing Ashley to escape. Pink followed her, but the other Space Rangers intervened. Ashley and Cassie then defeated Psycho Pink together, and it was then that she revealed her Psycho Monster form. In this form, she fought the Mega Winger and the Mega Voyager and met her end at the V3 Missile attack. "Five of a Kind" The next day the four remaining Psycho Rangers battled the Space Rangers again. The Rangers planned not to fight their respective Psycho counterparts because that would give them the advantage; for example, Psycho Blue was specifically 'designed' to combat the Blue Ranger, but would thus be at a disadvantage when fighting the Black Ranger. This strategy did not work as the Psychos simply started to fight their counterpart. T.J. then figured out that they should all wear the same color and the next time the Psychos attacked, five Blue Rangers would be waiting for them. Zhane showed up, disguised as Psycho Silver, to confuse things even more. Unable to tell who was who, Red, Black, and Yellow retreated. Blue refused and was eventually defeated by Zhane and T.J. after the other Space Rangers revealed their true colors. Astronema called for the Satellasers to be fired, which then turned Blue into his monster form and made him into a giant. In his monster form, Psycho Blue tried to freeze the Mega Voyager by breathing snow and ice at it, but when the Rangers used the thermal energy to increase the power of the Mega Voyager, things didn't look good for Blue. He was soon destroyed by the Mega V3 Missile Mode attack from the Winged Mega Voyager. "Silence Is Golden" With only three left, things were looking bad for the Psycho Rangers. However, Astronema had them recognize the voice of each Space Ranger so they could hunt them down while disguised as humans. The Space Rangers learned of this threat and tricked the Psycho Rangers by using a recording of them. Using everything they had, the Rangers defeated the Psycho Rangers, forcing them to grow into their giant monster forms. The trio of Psycho Monsters trashed the Space Rangers yet again, stole the Mega Voyager and used it to lay an ambush for the Rangers. "The Enemy Within" Although the Space Rangers thought they avoided the trap set for them by letting Zhane distract the Psycho Rangers while they retrieved the Zord, they had actually sprung the trap: Psycho Yellow had taken control of the Mega Voyager and used it against the Space Rangers' other Megazords. Meanwhile, Psycho Red had enough of stalling and engaged in a one-on-one fight with the Red Ranger. He was pulled out by Ecliptor, who told Red to remember his place and that nobody would destroy the Rangers but Astronema. Psycho Red escaped from him and returned to the battlefield, vowing to destroy the Red Ranger at any cost. When Psycho Black told him to get a hold of himself, Red violently lashed out against both Psycho Black and Psycho Yellow, forcing Yellow out of the Mega Voyager. With the Rangers in control of their Megazords again, they regrouped and told the Psycho Rangers they could never win due to the lack of their teamwork. The three Psycho Monsters decided to show their teamwork skills and combined their energy for a huge blast, seriously damaging all Megazords. The Rangers tried to absorb the attack and steadily put the Megazords' systems in critical condition. Despite this, they managed to absorb enough energy to fire an ultra-charged V3 Missile which finally destroyed the last three Psycho Rangers. "Mission to Secret City" One night, Andros, T.J. and Cassie detected a supposed disturbance on Earth and headed down to check it out. They didn't see anything, but it turned out to be the spectral forms of the five Psycho Rangers. They attacked the three Space Rangers, but were unable to touch them. They also couldn't be seen or heard, though Cassie felt a chill when one of them passed through her. While the Space Rangers dealt with Astronema's Secret City plot, the frustrated Psycho Rangers vowed to return and destroy their foes. "Ghosts in the Machine" The Space Rangers (sans Zhane) infiltrated the new location of Secret City and were unknowingly being followed by the spectral forms of the Psycho Rangers. After Astronema digitized the Space Rangers into data cards, the Psycho Rangers used the same machine to restore themselves to life. Taking the data cards from Ecliptor, they restored the Space Rangers, so that they could destroy them in battle. During the battle, the Psycho Rangers turned into their monster forms again. With Zhane's help, the Space Rangers managed to digitize them, preserving them in several data cards at the last minute. However, this overloaded the system and the lab exploded. Zhane was unable to get the data cards, so it was believed the Psycho Rangers were again destroyed. However, unbeknownst to them, the data cards were saved by Astronema. "To the Tenth Power" In Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, the data cards were acquired by Deviot. He refers to them as "old friends" – implying (though never outright stated) that he created them originally. With Trakeena's permission, the Psycho Rangers are revived. In addition to other modifications, he installed collars that ensured their full obedience. They were ordered after their corresponding Galaxy Ranger (with Psycho Black going after Damon, the Green Galaxy Ranger). Only Leo managed to put up a real fight, but he was only saved by the arrival of Andros. With Mike's help, they freed the other Galaxy Rangers just in time for T.J., Carlos, Cassie and Ashley's arrival. A combination of the Spiral Saber Booster Mode, Quadrablaster and Lights of Orion fireball attacks destroyed the Psycho Rangers, though unknown to the Rangers, Psycho Pink survived and was taken away by Deviot. "The Power of Pink" Trakeena and Deviot intended for Psycho Pink to continue where the others left off, but she escaped to do things her own way. Lurking in Terra Venture's computer systems, she learned of the lost artifact known as the Savage Sword while Kendrix was researching it. The Savage Sword was on a nearby planet and as she went after it, Kendrix and Cassie went after her. During the battle, Psycho Pink plunged the Savage Sword into the Pink Astro Morpher – increasing her power even further and creating a storm threatening Terra Venture. Transforming into her Psycho Monster form, she battled and was destroyed by the Astro Megazord and Galaxy Megazord. Kendrix, however, sacrificed herself to restore the Pink Astro Morpher and destroy the Savage Sword. Voice cast (Uncredited in PRiS, Credited in PRLG) * Patrick David - Psycho Red * Michael Maize - Psycho Black * Wally Wingert - Psycho Blue * Kamera Walton - Psycho Yellow * Victoria Davis - Psycho Pink * Justin Nimmo - Psycho Silver Other appearances * Before the Psycho Rangers made their debut in "Rangers Gone Psycho", Psycho Yellow's monster form could be seen at the Onyx Tavern in "Flashes of Darkonda". * The monster forms of Psychos Red, Blue, Yellow and Pink were seen in "Countdown to Destruction". Psycho Monster Red was with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army and the Machine Empire's army, Psycho Monster Blue was seen in Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army as well as in Divatox's army, Psycho Monster Yellow was with Divatox's army and Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army, and Psycho Monster Pink was with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army and Divatox's army. It should be noted that during this time they were still supposedly in Data Card form. These were most likely not supposed to be the Psycho Rangers but the costumes were simply reused for background monsters. They were destroyed by Zordon's energy wave. * The battle between the giant Psycho Pink Monster and the Astro and Galaxy Megazords in "The Power of Pink" was shot in American footage. * Ghouligan, who was the very first demon that the Lightspeed Power Rangers fought against in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, was a partially repainted version of the Psycho Monster Red. * Psycho Blue's monster form and Psycho Pink's monster form is seen among the horde of undead monsters and demons in the Shadow World's underground tomb in the Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue finale episode, "The Fate of Lightspeed", along with Ghouligan. * The Psycho Ranger chess pieces, which were used by the Space Rangers during the Psycho Ranger saga, reappeared during the 10-year anniversary episode "Forever Red", where Bulk and Skull played the game. See also Category:Power Ranger teams Category:Robot supervillains Category:Television supervillains Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional ghosts Category:Fictional demons Category:Kaiju Category:Power Rangers in Space Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy